


A Little Extra Sugar

by ColorCoated



Series: Red Velvet [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bucky Barnes Feels, Companion Piece, Kissing, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Sugar Daddy, Touchy-Feely, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: Companion piece to Sugar Sweet featuring other narrations outside of Bucky's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [ SiriusGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> So, this was written as part of Sugar Sweet before I switched to just Bucky's narrative. When I cut it from the story, I saved it. I like the little bit of insight it gives and the story it tells about Steve's ingenuity and dedication to his work :).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro sees this kid walk into his office, practically drooling over Steve's MarvelUnder ad. Not again.
> 
> ...
> 
> Short companion piece to chapter 4 of Sugar Sweet.

Pietro looked at the kid across from him. He was sure that he'd come in about their open internship position. With a backpack on and dressed in a gray Tshirt, black zip up hoodie, and red skinny jeans, he had looked like a stereotypical college student. But then he'd asked to see Steve, and he didn't have an appointment. Pietro was only slightly annoyed. Luckily he wasn’t currently busy, but this was happening at least once a week now. In general, he did not have time to waste on this. Again. 

He saw the way the kid gawked at the larger than life poster of his CEO. Steve Rogers was a good man to work for. He provided good benefits, fair pay, and generally seemed very happy to be running his company. Pietro also knew that Steve Rogers had been extremely proud of the MarvelUnder campaign, and it had nothing to do with looking like a sex god. Everyone at the company knew the story; director Sam Wilson even worked it into the new staff orientation. 

When Steve Rogers set out to start Shield almost six years ago, he had a small, and slow-but-steady roster of clients. As his company started building momentum, he managed to pitch and snag a new multi-media marketing campaign for the huge athletic apparel brand MarvelUnder. It was the biggest contract Shield had taken on, and it centered on launching their new line of underwear. 

A photo shoot had been scheduled, and everything had gone along smoothly. Rather than hire a model for the shoot, MU had insisted on a celebrity for the campaign. The movie star was already the face of their athletic-wear so it made sense to carry them over into the new line. 

MU had wanted a certain look so a photo studio was set up, as was the beach they had asked for. They were willing to pay enough to have the photo shoot on a private island, so Shield agreed. 

Steve had flown out to oversee the shoot, and nearly panicked when the movie star was an hour late. He then received a call from some agent's assistant that rather than show up for the shoot, the celebrity was ditching to go on some stupid 'cleansing detox vacation' or something. 

Story goes that Steve managed to keep his cool, despite the fact that his client was about to lose hundreds of thousands of dollars. All the equipment had been rented, not to mention the whole crew flown out to some tropical island. Steve had known that MU would be upset, or at least disappointed, and probably regret hiring a fledgling agency to handle their campaign. It would also push back the launch of their new product line, which could potentially end up costing them millions. 

So, Steve Rogers stepped up. All the equipment had already been rented and set up, and the photographers and assistants and stylists would have to be paid regardless, so he figured he had nothing to lose. He asked the stylist for underwear in his size and just went for it. He'd never modeled before, never planned to (although Pietro didn't know why), but Steve Rogers had figured that he'd art directed enough photo shoots that he might be able to make it work. 

MarvelUnder had been overjoyed. Not only had Shield saved them literally hundreds of thousands of dollars, but they thought that Steve's body looked absolutely fantastic in their underwear. They were so happy with it that he had modeled for nearly all of their underwear ads since. 

The fact that the CEO and owner of Shield was unapologetically bisexual had made him an even bigger catch for MU, since he had no issues contorting his body in an number of compromising positions with other male or female models. Rumor has it that MU ended up paying him an obscene salary too. 

That last part wasn't in Sam's welcome speech, but he'd googled his CEO before, and saw the article put out in NYC Reader of 'Top Biz Bachelors.' 

So, yes, Pietro had seen that gobsmacked look before. Most clients coming into Shield were total professionals and appreciated the artwork on the walls as successful ad campaigns, which is what they were. 

Men and women who were angling for a way to meet the single, hunky, possibly-rich CEO, came in looking at that poster like an emoji with heart eyes. 

But, he was a professional, so Pietro studied the kid and gave him an unamused, but not unkind look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he inhaled, his lungs inflated again, Steve didn't think he could've been happier to see anyone. His boyfriend was a sight for sore eyes, and Steve found himself immensely thankful that he was here.  
> ___
> 
> Short companion piece to chapter 9 of Sugar Sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [ SiriusGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> A little bit of Steve's POV during chapter 9!

This day was going to shit. What had he been thinking, letting HR schedule a tour today? The last thing he needed was college kids getting lost and wandering around his office.

Like he didn't have enough to do already. Karen called in sick, and he hoped she was feeling okay, but he'd promised paperwork to Wanda hours ago and hadn't even had the chance to step away from his desk.

He sighed heavily, looking back down at the contract in front of him. The last thing he wanted to do was re-write this for the fourth time. He'd have to find time to review the updated piece with the legal team too. And his client wanted it before the end of the weekend. He had a six hour MarvelUnder photoshoot tomorrow, and with that, he'd have to get this thing done today.

Steve loved Shield. He loved his job and his company... but right now this day was shit.

“Hey Steve,” a familiar voice cut into his thoughts.

“I said not now, Sam,” he replied, his voice having more of an edge to it than he intended. Pressing his lips together tightly, he didn't bother to look up, knowing that he could apologize later. No, that he would apologize later. Sam should’ve known that Steve was busy and that, frankly, he didn't have time for this right now. He got the same shitstorm of emails that Steve did this morning.

“Yeah, alright. That's fine, man. Bucky and I will just go grab lunch without you.”

“Bucky and I - what?” Steve’s head snapped up confusedly as soon as Sam's words registered. 

Steve's shoulders dropped as he exhaled all the air from his lungs. Surprise didn't even begin to cover it, and his eyes widened at the sight of that sweet little brunet. There was his newly minted boyfriend, standing near the doorframe of his office, looking like a breath of fresh air. 

Frozen in his spot, all Steve could do was smile. What a sight to see.

“Hiya Stevie,” Bucky's voice was familiar and warm and perfect as it always was. The timbre of his voice had always been sweet, but it was devastatingly sexy whenever Steve heard those plush little lips say his name.

“Hey, Baby,” he couldn't seem to raise the volume of his own voice, keeping it soft, already wishing Bucky was closer. The pet name was almost automatic at this point. It felt so good to call Bucky his.

“That's what I thought!” Sam's voice was teasing and triumphant, and Steve watched as he playfully slapped Bucky on the back before smirking and stepping out of the office. “And I wasn't even coming up here to talk to Steve. I have work to do, unlike some of us.” Bucky turned a little to follow him and Steve's eyes were drawn to the delicate line of Bucky's beautiful spine.

As he inhaled, his lungs inflated again, Steve didn't think he could've been happier to see anyone. His boyfriend was a sight for sore eyes, and Steve found himself immensely thankful that he was here.

Bucky was approaching his desk, and Steve could feel the knot in his chest loosen a little bit more with every step closer his boyfriend took.

Bucky walked around Steve's desk and he automatically rolled his chair back as the younger man moved in front of him and placed his ass squarely on the center of Steve’s large, wooden desk, coincidentally, literally right on top of the contract he had been reviewing.

Steve couldn't resist a smile then because, why would he? He was more amused than anything else, because this was a much better view than the 35 pages he'd already read. Why would he want to focus on fucking client negotiations when he had this beautiful boy right in front of him?

He placed his hands flat on Bucky's legs, low near his knees, and squeezed gently at the tight denim beneath his fingertips. His boyfriend had a habit of wearing skinnyjeans nearly all the time, and Steve could readily admit that he loved it. Bucky wore jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, and it hadn't taken Steve long to figure out that the younger man did it just to show off for him.

Bucky's body was all sinew and grace, and incredibly attractive. Steve could just watch the younger man move around, his body so liquid smooth. Bucky was fit and lightly muscled, but his frame was trim unlike Steve's. He was youthful, but also beautiful, with the biggest, most expressive blue-gray eyes Steve had ever seen.

“Hi Daddy,” Bucky murmured at him, voice light and quiet as air. The name wrapped around Steve's heart and squeezed tightly.

His eyes focused on Bucky's lips, on the little pout that the younger man seemed to display unknowingly. One of his favorite things about Bucky was how expressive he was, either with his face or his lips or his hands. The younger man didn't try to hide his expressions. Well, that wasn't true. Bucky tried sometimes but he was so impossibly poor at doing so that Steve couldn't find it anything other than completely endearing. He could look right at that open face and know exactly how Bucky felt. It was a wonderful quality and it made Steve want to focus on the kid at all times.

His hand slid up towards those strong thighs before Steve let out a sigh, and just wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist instead. Steve leaned forward and pressed his face against Bucky's chest, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

He felt calmer with the younger man in his arms, and hugged him tighter as he felt an arm stretch the across the back of his shoulders.

How did he get so lucky? Bad days at work weren't the norm, thank goodness, but a large part of that was because of the long hours he put into his company. Even so, they still happened, and today had generally sucked.

But Bucky? His sweet boyfriend? Had just decided to surprise him, just to say hello. When was the last time that had happened to him?

Steve knew that Bucky had some free hours in the middle of the day on Fridays, but to actually take the time to of Steve? And then to visit Steve? Bucky was generous with his time and Steve was unfailingly grateful for it.

He pulled back from the hug, noticing the neon orange, pink, and electric blue sneakers Bucky was wearing. Sure, Steve thought they had looked absolutely ridiculous in the store, but Bucky's face lit up as soon as he saw them. And, Steve figured, the younger man should get everything he wanted.

Steve had always been a bit of a caretaker. When his ma got sick back when he was just a teenager, he'd stepped up to help. When their neighbor across the street needed a babysitter when he was in high school, he'd stepped in. Shit, when he met Sam Wilson freshman year of college and the idiot didn't know how to do laundry because his mama had doted on him his whole life, Steve had driven their asses to the laundromat with quarters for Sam in his pocket.

Steve wanted to take care of Bucky, but more than that Steve wanted to spoil Bucky. He was self aware enough to know that buying nice things for his much younger boyfriend made him tremendously happy.

The thing was, surprisingly, it wasn't even about money, and he was fairly certain Bucky felt the same way. It wasn't that Bucky received expensive things, it was that _Steve had bought them_ for him. Steve cared enough and thought enough about Bucky to take the time to get him something.

If Steve was being honest with himself, he wanted to smother Bucky with affection, but their relationship was not at that point yet. They'd agreed to be monogamous barely a week ago, and Bucky was only 21. Since he didn't think Bucky was ready to be emotionally smothered at this point, then Steve could buy him a $3,000 computer and that was okay too.

Because whenever Steve gave Bucky a gift? He got to see that perfectly lopsided smile on Bucky's face, the one where Bucky’s canine tooth delicately bit down on the left side of his bottom lip and the right side of his lip pulled upward. And that smile? It made Steve's heart fucking leap. If buying the younger man gifts could give him a rush like that on a regular basis? 

Then, he would give Bucky everything.

Bucky deserved everything.

It wasn’t because of the age difference, not exactly. It wasn’t that Steve was particularly attracted to younger men, it’s just that he was attracted to Bucky. Maybe it was because Bucky was younger, but when was the last time he’d met someone with such bright, curious eyes? When was the last time he had met someone so playful and captivating? Bucky wasn’t jaded by corporate work and deadlines. He was happy and curious and when he did homework at Steve’s kitchen table, his tongue would stick out of the side of his mouth and it was the cutest fucking thing Steve had ever seen.

“You picked a heck of a day to surprise me with a visit.” Because of all the days, what are the chances that Bucky would surprise him when he was the most stressed he’d been in weeks? He found himself again wondering how he got so lucky. Bucky turned heads wherever he went, the man was gorgeous and his thick, brown hair was particularly striking. How could you not notice him? Steve had noticed him dancing in Hydra, those tantalizing, sexy hips and bright doe eyes, and he couldn’t look away. Everyone was looking at him, and damn it, Steve was the one fortunate enough to have Bucky to look back.

 

He watched as Bucky laid a hand on one of his shoulders and then lifted the other to do the same on the opposite side. “Oh yeah?”

“Let's just say,” his fingers itched on Bucky’s sides, wanting more, so his thumbs started rubbing back and forth in small circles, “that I'm very happy to see you.”

His beautiful boy grinned at him. “Well, I'm here to make you happy.”

And wasn’t that hard for Steve to believe? Not that Bucky was here, but that he was here to make Steve happy. Bucky was amazing and he was grinning at Steve like Steve was the best thing he’d seen all day.

Steve knew that was true for himself, so he tilted his chin upwards, pleased that it took his boyfriend only a second to meet his lips with a kiss. It wasn’t enough - with Bucky it was never enough - so Steve leaned into it, pressing his lips harder against Bucky’s. It resulted in a little groan in the back of his boyfriend’s throat, and what he wouldn’t give to be somewhere else where he could cause so many more of those sounds. Thinking like that made his grip tighten on that slim waist in front of him, and his fingers spread out across Bucky’s sides.

The kiss ended as his eyes lingered on the red of Bucky’s soft lips. They looked wet and Steve wanted to chase them with another kiss.

“I brought you something,” Bucky started, and it made Steve immediately curious. His boy was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, not carrying anything else with him. He watched as Bucky dropped a hand from his shoulder and reached behind his body. 

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, uncharacteristically nervous, and held out a piece of paper to Steve.

He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and unfolded the paper. He unfolded it once, then twice, and staring right back at him was the selfie he’d taken with Bucky earlier that week.

_How the hell did he get so lucky?_

Steve had just deposited a check into his personal account for $500,000 from MarvelUnder, and his business just received a $3 million contract from MU. He had money, and it wasn’t even about that with Bucky. When was the last time someone wanted him for him? When was the last time they didn’t want his abs or his bank account?

Bucky just handed him a piece of fucking copy weight paper with their faces on it.

And it was the best fucking thing he’d ever seen.

He folded the bottom half of the paper backwards and leaned it next to the display of his computer, so that he could be greeted with Bucky’s face every morning he stepped into the office. 

He looked up at Bucky, heart warming at the very idea that his boyfriend was thoughtful enough and generous enough to care about him.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Because whatever it was, Steve was going to do it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it?  
> Feel totally strange about being inside Steve's head instead of Bucky's?
> 
> Comments = Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve Rogers has a chat with George Barnes.
> 
> Short companion piece to [chapter 16 of Sugar Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683708/chapters/24633120).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [ SiriusGray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile). She is legit the best.
> 
> This was written directly [ in response to this tumblr ask ](https://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/post/172539949867/hi-hooooneeeeeyyyy-love-of-my-lifeeeee-godness-of)where I was asked for some post-IW [Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683708/chapters/21863813).
> 
> I'm spoiler free, so no IW mentions here, but I'm glad to share this when emotions are high.
> 
> Also, I really miss SugarDaddy!Steve and SugarBaby!Bucky and I'm looking forward to writing this universe again in a couple months.

It had been a long time since Steve had felt truly nervous about something. He was accustomed to owning client meetings in his professional life, so it had been a long time since he’d felt nerves like this.

And, shockingly, it wasn’t related to work.

He took a deep breath and looked directly at George, who was standing on the opposite side of the table. 

Steve reminded himself that this wasn’t a negotiation in the boardroom.

George was scrutinizing him, eyes narrowed and bottom lip slightly curled, and Steve found himself straightening his spine under the visual inspection.

“I don’t want us to get off on the wrong foot,” he began tentatively, but evenly. Though he may have been offended at George’s accusations before Bucky diffused the situation, Steve could see where he was coming from.

As it was impossible to not care about Bucky Barnes, Steve was a hundred percent sure he could see where George was coming from.

“What foot is that?” George questioned skeptically, eyes still narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. For a middle-aged man, with dark salt and pepper colored hair, Steve could easily make out the similarities to Bucky in the long lines of George’s face.

Bucky bore an uncanny resemblance to his mother, but being intimately acquainted with Bucky’s pout meant that Steve could see the resemblance as George frowned in his direction.

“The age difference can be jarring at first.” Steve swallowed, because it he was being completely honest, it was jarring for himself.

One of his first thoughts about Bucky that fateful night in Hydra, besides Bucky’s smooth hips and teasing smile, was that the kid was way too young. He was certainly too young to go home with Steve, despite the fact that Steve was unable to do anything besides follow Bucky’s request to do so.

Truthfully, there were still moments that Steve thought Bucky was too young for him, for Bucky’s sake rather than his own. It didn’t seem fair to ask Bucky for the commitment he was looking for, but he was so fucking gone on Bucky that he was unable to walk away. Maybe his expectations weren’t quite fair, and he knew this, but for the first time in his life, he said fuck it, and selfishly held on to Bucky anyway.

Steve wasn’t going to push Bucky, he’d never cross Bucky’s boundaries, but he sure as hell was going to take whatever Bucky was willing to give.

“Hmm,” George made a non commital noise and Steve took it as a sign to continue.

“If I’m being perfectly honest with you, the age difference was a concern for me at first, but then Bucky and I spent some time getting to know each other before deciding to have a serious relationship, and I couldn’t walk away. Those few weeks made me want more of Bucky in my life.”

“So that’s what you think this is?” George questioned with a raised eyebrow, “You think this is serious between you two?”

Steve blew out air between his teeth as he considered the question, wanting to be as forthcoming as possible.

“I’m not sure where Bucky is emotionally, but this is it for me. If Bucky will have me, I’m not going anywhere.”

George didn’t look convinced.

“Bucky is sweet and bright and unfailingly kind,” Steve stated softly, easily because thoughts of his boyfriend came naturally to him, “and I consider myself lucky to be part of his life and his tenaciousness and generosity.”

George nodded once.

Steve took a deep breath before shrugging helplessly. “I’m in love with him.”

There. He’d said it. The thing was, it wasn’t even hard to say. Steve had known exactly how he’d felt about Bucky for months now. He fell for the kid, and he fell hard. He’d known this and accepted it, but hadn’t planned on sharing the news like this.

He was hopelessly, wondrously, impossibly in love with Bucky Barnes.

Surprisingly, George didn’t latch on to Steve’s declaration of love, and instead addressed what he’s said previously. “Sounds like you think pretty highly of him.”

“I do, I really do.” He responded emphatically, as it was the truth. “It’s obvious that Bucky and I are at different stages in our lives. I can’t refute that. I’m willing to wait: one year, five years, ten years, whatever it is. I don’t know what Bucky wants out of a long term relationship, and to be honest, the way he talks, I’m not sure he knows either. That’s fine, I’ve got time, and I’m willing to be here until he figures it out.”

“Sounds like you could be waiting an awful long while.”

Steve nodded once, “I’m aware of that, and I accept it. I got out of a long term relationship last year. I mentioned it to Bucky once or twice but we haven’t had the chance to really talk about it yet. The thing is, I was with that person for five years, and I honestly thought that was all a relationship could be. We didn’t love each other, and we were not fulfilling each other’s emotional needs.”

George was listening intently to Steve’s words so he continued.

“When you spend so many years with the wrong person, it’s easy to know what you do and don’t want in a relationship.” He lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, “by the time I was finally ready to date again, it just happened that the first person I met was Bucky. He was – He _is_ everything.”

For a moment, Steve wondered why it was so easy to talk about his much younger boyfriend like this, but the reason was obvious. He’d been with Sharon for a long time, and though he was incredibly fond of her and thought highly of her as a person, she’d never made him feel this way. 

Sharon and Steve had existed in the same universe; Bucky was his universe.

“The way Bucky is,” Steve made an inarticulate gesture with his hands as he tired to explain it, “it would be impossible _not_ to fall in love with him.”

George took a moment to consider Steve’s words. The silence was more contemplative than tense, but it certainly wasn’t relaxed.

Steve felt that he expressed his feelings about Bucky as clearly and honestly as possible, and he was more than willing to give George a few minutes to taken it in.

Honestly, he couldn’t blame George for being surprised. Surely Bucky’s parents hadn’t expected a potential boyfriend of Bucky to be so serious about their relationship, especially not with Bucky being so young, but it was important to Steve for George to know how he really felt.

Bucky was not a one night stand, or anything with an expiration date. Bucky might not be certain of his feelings for Steve yet, but Steve couldn’t be more certain.

“I have five kids,” George held up a hand and counted off of his fingers, his voice thick with pride, “Gracie is the shy one, Matty is the comedian, Scott is the athlete, Becca is the troublemaker….”

“And Bucky?” George paused and dropped his hand, not quite smiling but lips quirking upwards nonetheless. “Well, my eldest, he’s the smart one. He got that from Freddi, I’m sure. That boy has got a lot going for him. He’s gonna get his degree and get some fancy job, and I couldn’t be more sure about that.”

Steve nodded, face serious, because he agreed with everything George said. The nights when Steve cooked dinner for himself and Bucky, both sitting at the dining table, Steve would watch Bucky eat dinner and ramble, partly disorganized, about whatever project he was elbows deep into for his engineering classes were some of Steve’s favorites. Bucky obviously has a passion for what he was studying and Steve loved to share that with him. The kid was smart, despite his often flighty moments, and it impressed the hell out of Steve.

Though, to be honest, at this point, most things Bucky did impressed him.

He was a goner.

“Bucky is smart,” George hesitated, “but he gets distracted easily. Always has.”

Steve fought a smile a that, not wanting George to think that he wasn’t taking the words seriously, but it was no surprise. Steve had experienced Bucky’s lack of focus a few times. If Bucky’s head wasn’t on school work, then he was either trying to steer the conversation towards food or towards sex.

Steve, almost embarrassingly, found it completely endearing. Bucky was funny and made him smile, and all those moments were things that Steve was entirely fond of.

“Here’s the thing, Steve,” Despite how the conversation had been going (productively, Steve had assumed), George said his name slightly accusatory.

“You say things like love and forever,” George’s eyes were still narrowed, “And maybe you mean it, but Bucky? He tries to hide it and acts like he’s not, but he’s sensitive. The only thing bigger than Bucky’s brain is his heart.”

Steve watched George carefully, his own heart hammering in his chest.

“He feels deeply, deeper than his brothers and sisters. I used to worry about him, when he was a teenager. Swear he had a crush on a new boy every other week. Lord knows, I caught him kissing in the driveway after curfew enough times. On one hand, it meant he was never gettin’ hurt because someone else was always gonna catch his eye.” George swallowed roughly as he continued, “On the other hand, his mother and I always knew that when he did find someone he really cared about? Well, he’s gonna be opening himself up to hurt that he’s never experienced before. He’s gonna make it real easy for someone to break his heart.”

Suddenly, George’s initial animosity towards Steve became crystal clear, and Steve was doubly thankful that Bucky diffused the earlier argument before Steve could respond.

“George,” Steve cleared his throat and gave his head a hard shake to clear it, George’s eyes focused on him, intense and highly skeptical. This was important to him, and he understood George’s concerns. 

“I love your son, and I promise that I have no intention of hurting him.” He finally shrugged and smiled. All he could be was honest. “I can’t promise you that it’ll never happen, especially as I can openly admit that the age difference has clouded some of our communication but… communicating is something that can be improved, something that we will undoubtedly get better at as we do it more.”

George tipped his head in a half nod, letting Steve continue.

“But I want that. I want a chance to grow this relationship with Bucky. I want us to learn together. I love him with all of me, and, fuck -“ Steve ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neat style but not caring and wincing as he realized that he’d cursed out loud “- I know Bucky’s not ready for that. I know it. I’m not going to push him, not going to ask for more than he’s ready to give, but I’ll be here. I’ll be here until he’s ready to take that step. I’m sure as hell going to support him any possible way I can in the meantime.”

Realizing that his voice wasn’t level, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was concerned that he was rambling, and it certainly seemed like he was, but he had to impress upon George how serious he was and how much Bucky meant to him. This wasn’t some fling and it wasn’t something he would walk away from.

Bucky didn’t know it yet, but Steve had already given him everything.

“All I know is that I want Bucky to be happy, I want him to be successful,” Steve shrugged as something pulled painfully at his heart. “Maybe Buck will decide I’m not the right man for him, but I’m telling you now, he’s it for me. I’m all in. I’m going to do everything in my power to make him happy and to be there for him.”

George’s hand reached up and rubbed his chin as if he was considering Steve’s words. After what felt like a stomach-twisting amount of time, his head tilted and he really looked Steve over.

He had never known his father, and Sarah had been more than enough, had filled the role of father and mother enough that he’d never mourned the loss of a father, but he found himself thinking how immensely wonderful it was that Bucky had George in his life. He thought it was a wonderful thing that Bucky had two parents who cared about him this much, and it was obvious that George was concerned because he didn’t want Bucky to get hurt.

Steve wasn’t an idiot, he knew the age difference and the fact that George straight up thought Steve was using Bucky as a piece of ass wasn’t a great opener, but George hadn’t known Steve at all.

“He’s it, huh?” George questioned dubiously, though his posture relaxed some and he seemed to accept Steve’s words.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, his voice giving away a bit of disbelief because he still didn’t know how the hell he got so lucky, to have Bucky Barnes in his life. “He really is.”

“No one else?” George paused and then with a calculating looking, waited for a response.

“No one.” Steve agreed, and though he was staring down what could’ve been a very intimidating father-figure, saying the words out loud made his whole body light up with the butterflies he felt in his stomach.

“Bucky is an adult,” George said, a rueful smile building slow across his face, “and he can make his own choices. At the end of the day, who he dates is his business and not mine or his mother’s, but I don’t like the idea of him getting hurt.”

“I understand,” he nodded, altogether impressed by George Barnes, “and I am going to do everything I can so that he doesn’t get hurt.”

“But,” George added, the word loud and strong and Steve felt his body tense in uncertainty, “I will tell you one thing.”

“What’s that?” Steve swallowed once, wishing his throat wasn’t so dry.

“Don’t you propose to my boy while he’s still in school, Steve.”

Even though the words were laced with accusation, Steve couldn’t stop a wide, shocked smile from taking over his face.

“You keep saying things like forever. Bucky deserves to settle down, so if you say things like that, then you better marry him one day.”

“Understood,” Steve agreed, an unfamiliar feeling of warmth and contentment settling into his chest.

“Promise me, Steve,” George’s voice was stern. “Promise me that you’ll wait until my boy is a college graduate. Because if I hear that his grades fall the final semester of his senior year because his head is full of white dresses or damn white tuxedos, then I will not be happy.”

It was obvious that whatever happened with him and Bucky, marriage was not in the near future, nor was it something that either of them were ready for.

Even so, Steve appreciated that George was clearly looking towards the future for them and assumed Steve would wait at least a year before proposing marriage.

Steve couldn’t help that fact that the simple idea of Bucky wanting to commit to Steve for the rest of his life made him feel damn near weak in the knees.

“I think that,” Steve’s tongue ran along his upper teeth as he paused to carefully plan his words. He began again, “I think that I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet Bucky. Now that he’s in my life, I can easily wait for anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me.
> 
> Comments = Love

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me.


End file.
